


what you fantasize about

by fabulousfairytales



Series: schmico AU ville [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dirty Talk, Levi is in denial of his feelings, M/M, Nico isn't, One Night Stands, turned into more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: Levi needs to get laid. He needs to get laid so bad that his friends go to a bar with him to find a candidate to do so. And damn, that night he got lucky.





	what you fantasize about

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Surprise, another story! This one got waaayyy longer than anticipated, but I do love it. Thanks to my boo [schmittlevi](http://schmittlevi.tumblr.com/) for betaing this fic!  
> Also please be gently, it's the first time I wrote real smut, so I hope it turned out okay haha.

“I can’t believe I’m actually saying this, but if I won’t get laid by the end of tonight, I’m gonna go insane,” Levi groaned as they entered the bar.

“Somebody got some huge built up tension that he wants to get rid of,” Dahlia smirked and ordered the first round of Tequila shots for them.

“Damn right I do,” he muttered.

A few tables away, Nico was following the group with his eyes. The moment they had entered the bar, he noticed that one guy with the glasses. Whatever it was about that guy, he just developed the biggest instant crush he had ever experienced.

“Have you seen that cute guy that just got in? Over there?”

“The one with the glasses?” Andrew asked. Nico nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah, he’s adorable. And _so_ your type,” Link laughed.

Nerdy guys with glasses have always been Nico’s type. Now they just had to pray that he was actually gay. Or at least attracted to men. _Please don’t be straight. Please don’t be straight._

“I just want someone to fuck me. Is that really so hard?” Levi sighed after the third round of tequila.

“Well that guy over there clearly has the hots for you, soooo,” Taryn laughed, causing Levi’s head to snap up.

“What? Who?”

“Over there.The hottest man in existence. He’s been following us with his eyes the moment we set foot into this bar. And when you got the second round, his eyes followed only you,” Dahlia explained which was accompanied by approving nods of Casey and Taryn.

“What? No, never. He’s so hot. What would he want with a guy like me?”

“Oh for fucks sake, Levi. You might not be the typical hot guy or whatever, but you’re the cute one. The one that this hot guy wants, so stop wallowing in self-pity, go over and ask him if he wants to fuck you!” Taryn exclaimed a little frustrated.

They all loved Levi dearly, but sometimes she could strangle that boy.

“I don’t know. Maybe it was a bad idea coming here. I’m sorry for wasting your time I just –“

“Okay, stop it right there,” Dahlia interrupted. “We’re gonna get you laid tonight. I can’t hear your whining anymore. Let’s do a two-person haircut!” She said with a smirk.

“A what?” Levi frowned confused.

“A two-person haircut. You know, a haircut. Where one has to close their throat and the other one pours in a mixer, followed by alcohol and then another mixer. But here one person has the mixer and the other one has the alcohol in their mouth, so they mix it while kissing,” she explained.

“That sound like some sort of terrible college tradition,” Levi noted suspiciously.

“What he means is that his ass is ready. Literally,” Taryn had to laugh about her own joke.

“Alriiiiight. Now we juuust need someone to be the number two in this,” Casey said loudly as he turned his head, directing it at the table with that hottie and his friends. Taryn and Dahlia did the same thing, while Levi just wanted to die.

“A number two for what?” The hottie’s clean-shaven friend asked with a grin, nudging the man with his elbow a bit. So they have been working towards the same goal, Taryn thought and grinned even wider.

“You know what a haircut is? That, but with two people,” the blonde explained, “Our friend here would looove to try it out, so why not tonight? Any of you boys interested?”

“Sure!” The hottie instantly replied and almost jumped up from his seat, to the amusement of his friends.

“Somebody has a big fat crush,” one of them laughed and slapped his shoulders before they too, got up and walked over to the table that the four interns were sitting at. Levi’s mouth gaped open for a moment, but then he bit his lower lip and blushed. Goddammit, can’t he just keep his cool for once?

“I’m Nico by the way,” the hot guy introduced himself and smoothly slipped onto the seat right next to Levi’s.

“Levi.” Nico smiled and put his arm on the back of Levi’s chair. He leaned in closer to Levi until his lips were almost touching his ear.

“That’s a really pretty name,” he whispered before leaning back again and looking at him from that distance. He was blushing. And it was the cutest, but also the hottest thing he had ever seen.

“I – uh… Th-thanks,” Levi muttered and quickly turned away to take a deep breath. Okay, calm down. It was your idea to come here and find someone to let out some steam. Might as well be Mr. Universe right here.

“So, what’s your choice of alcohol?” Taryn asked with the drinks menu in her hand.

“Tequila!”

“Tequila.”

They looked at each other and grinned. That was easy.

“Alright, and the mixer?” Levi just shrugged.

“Do they have grapefruit soda?” Taryn read the menu and nodded. She got up to the bar to order while Levi gave Nico a questioning look.

“Trust me. It’s really good,” he grinned and got closer to move up his arm to Levi’s shoulders. The younger man looked up at him, but didn’t say a word. Instead, he studied Nico’s face a little closer until he got interrupted by their friends’excited shouting about the alcohol and mixer arriving at their table.

This was a stupid idea and Levi kinda cursed his friends right now. But at the same time, he got to kiss Nico and honestly, he never thought he’d a kiss a man that looked like him.

“Alright boys, let’s get drinking,” Link exclaimed with a grin and gave them the tequila and soda.

“So who’s gonna take the tequi– oh,” Casey asked, but Levi already put the two shots of tequila into his mouth, winking at Nico who quickly took a big gulp of the soda into his.

Their friends watched them intensely as Nico cupped Levi’s cheek with his hand, pulling him closer and pressing his lips tightly over Levi’s before carefully opening their mouths to let the liquids mix.

It was a stupid idea. Both tequila and grapefruit soda were basically just running down their chins onto their shirts and there wasn’t much that actually got mixed for them to drink. They both separated quickly and got into a coughing fit while their friends couldn’t stop laughing hysterically.

“This was the dumbest shit I’ve ever agreed to,” Levi coughed.

“Yeah, same,” Nico laughed and got up. “Imma go wash it out so that I won’t have to sit here with a sticky shirt,” he chuckled and went to the restroom, but not without winking at Levi one more time before turning around and leaving the table.

Levi just nodded and looked at his own stain for a moment before he heard Taryn say, “Maybe you should go with him. You know, a sticky shirt can be quite annoying.”

“Oh, yes. Yes, you’re right I should… totally do that. Uhm, yes,” he stuttered and got up very ungraceful, following Nico to the men’s restroom.

Dahlia just snorted as Link and Taryn raised their glasses, waiting for the others to follow suit.

“Y’all are really cool guys. Not the worst group to be hanging out more often from now on,” Link noted as they clinked their glasses. Taryn frowned a little.

“I don’t think it’ll be more than tonight,” Dahlia replied.

“Oh, my bad then.”

“Poor Nico,” Andrew said and took a swing of his beer. Casey cocked his head to the side.

“What do you mean?”

“Just that Nico’s looking for something… more. And he’s got a really big crush on your boy. But that’s okay, he’ll get over it.”

The restroom was empty when Nico entered. He turned on the water and wet a paper towel to rub the soda out of the shirt, but it didn’t really work, so he just took it off and rinsed the soda off as the door swung open and revealed Levi.

“Oh wow,” the man gasped when he saw Nico’s exposed torso. That man was made purely out of muscles. How was he even real?

Encouraged by the alcohol in his blood, he closed the distance between them until he came to a stop right in front of the taller man and gently touched his shoulders. He softly squeezed them and let his hands glide over those muscly upper arms, to his chest and down to rest on his abs.

“How are you real?” He whispered as he looked up into Nico’s eyes that he only now noticed were the darkest and most beautiful tone of brown that he had ever seen.

“I could help you. You know, cleaning your shirt,” Nico whispered, turning off the water and putting his shirt on the sink. His hands were resting on Levi’s hips, fingers sliding under his shirt, grazing the warm skin of the other man’s stomach.

“Or you know, we could go to my place and… let it dry there. On the floor. Together with our pants,” he added with a smirk that Levi couldn’t help but return.

They quickly got back to their table where they said their goodbyes as fast as humanly possible before leaving the bar and entering Nico’s apartment building that was nearby. Levi was a bit intimidated by the very clean and modern lobby. The lamps were illuminating the hall in a cold white light and the elevator even pinged before its doors opened.

But all that couldn’t distract him from the man that was standing right next to him and who was pulling him into the elevator, pressing the button to the 9th floor. Damn, that was really high up. But that also meant that the ride up would take some –

He couldn’t finish the thought as he felt a pair of lips smash against his. He gasped a little, but immediately returned the kiss by opening his mouth a little and letting Nico’s tongue slip into his mouth. It was that moment when he remembered how horny he had been for the past few weeks and how badly he just wanted to get laid.

He let out a little moan when Nico pushed him against the wall, pushing his body even closer to Levi’s and grinding against his groin.

“Oh god,” he whimpered and buried his left hand into Nico’s hair, grabbing it tightly, his other hand just grabbing onto whatever he could find to steady himself. This man could probably make him come without even touching his dick, but that wasn’t going to happen tonight. Oh no. Tonight was the night he was going to get laid.

When the elevator doors opened again, Nico let go of Levi’s lips and took his hand, guiding him to his apartment to let them both in.

Levi’s mouth gaped open for a moment as he was taking in the entirety of Nico’s apartment. It was really spacious, kept minimalistic and modern, but it was still nice. A few green plants were scattered around the living room and kitchen. Completely different from the house that he and his friends were living in, but he still liked it.

Before he could think much longer about the interior design, he felt Nico’s lips and tongue on his neck. He let out a quiet whimper and closed his eyes for a moment as he felt Nico’s hands fumble with the clasp of Levi’s belt from behind, with Nico’s body tightly pressed against Levi, his crotch grinding against Levi’s ass.

“Are you sure?” Nico asked when Levi turned around to open the button of his pants. He chuckled and took off Nico’s shirt in a swift movement before licking his lips while splaying his hands across Nico’s chest.

“Listen,” his hand were slowly gliding down his torso, “you don't have to worry about anything. I haven't gotten laid in months, so all I want is to just get fucked real good. No need to be gentle or anything. Just fuck me till I can't breathe anymore, okay?” Levi panted.

“Wow. I already was so turned on, but this is just wow. Sure. Let me show you what I can do to you,” he winked as he grabbed Levi by his ass, lifting him up and carrying him into the bedroom. The younger man squealed in surprise and then just laughed while holding onto Nico’s broad shoulders, automatically wrapping his legs around his waist.

His heart was racing, he hadn’t felt so aroused in – honestly, his brain blanking, that’s how hot he had been feeling. He took off his glasses, keeping them in one of his hands and let his tongue wander over Nico’s collarbone to his neck, sucking on it until it wasn’t enough anymore and he grazed the spot with his teeth, which made Nico gasp quietly before setting him down on the bed. He took the glasses from Levi to put them on the night stand.

Levi was still sucking on his neck as he pulled him closer with one hand on his neck, while feeling the satiny fabric of the bedding. His lip curled up in a smile as he let go of Nico’s neck with a soft smacking sound and inspected the bruise he left there.

“So, did you do a good job with that?” Nico asked as he reached over to the bedside table to get out the lube and a condom.

“Oh, I’m very satisfied with it,” he grinned and sat up a little, leaning on his elbows, watching Nico bend over to open the drawer. He couldn’t help but imagine himself being bend over like that while being fucked merciless by Nico. Just thinking of it made him shiver and he was very happy when Nico turned around to thoroughly kiss him again, his tongue pushing into his mouth, swirling it around Levi’s who could just groan in pleasure.

While exploring Nico’s hot mouth with his tongue, he fiddled with the belt on the other man’s pants, throwing it on the floor before undoing the button and unzipping said pants to push them plus his underwear down. Pleased, his hands wandered to his ass and pushed it down so that his crotch was rubbing against Levi’s, earning a low moan from Nico.

With his eyes still closed, Nico undid Levi’s pants, tossing them on the floor next to his own. He also finally pushed down Levi’s briefs and also threw them to their pants. He started moving his lips from Levi’s mouth to his neck where he would leave a little bite mark while grabbing Levi’s cock and jerking it slowly. The resulting whimpers from the other man made Nico grin with satisfaction so he took the bottle of lube and put some on his fingers. He got down and circled them around his hole before slowly inserting one and carefully moving it around, causing Levi to inhale sharply.

“Fuuck,” Levi cursed and bit his lower lip, watching intensely how Nico was prepping him. He had never gotten prepared by anyone, he usually just did it himself. This was something completely new and –

“Oh god,” he hissed when Nico added a second finger, moving them in a slow but steady rhythm now, causing Levi to arch his hips a little.

“That’s enough, come on, get inside me, please,” Levi whimpered and grabbed the condom, ready to roll it over Nico’s cock.

“Are you sure you’re already –“

“I am. Don’t worry,” he smiled and bit back a moan when he felt Nico’s finger slip out of him again. He missed the sensation instantly, but knowing that this feeling wouldn’t hold on for a very long time, there wasn’t much time to grieve it.

He put the condom on Nico and rubbed some lube over it, jerking him a few times with a smirk.

“Ready?” Nico panted. Levi nodded and let go of his cock, now holding onto Nico’s shoulders. Oh, he was so ready. He had never been more ready in his life.

As Nico positioned himself between his legs, Levi spread them wider to give Nico more room to get comfortable which happened quickly, because only seconds later, Levi could feel him pushing inside, slowly, but steady. It felt so good, he hadn’t felt like that in months – Shit, he should’ve used more lube.

“Wait!” He blurted as he squeezed Nico’s shoulders tight. He stopped immediately and nodded.

“We got all the time,” Nico whispered and gently stroked Levi’s thigh.

“Maybe a bit more –“

“More lube?” Levi nodded.

“A little, yeah,” he confirmed and passed Nico the bottle. He gave him a sheepish smile and blushed a bit.

“No need to be embarrassed,” Nico assured as he lubed up some more.

“Alright. Continue? Or should I wait some more?”

“Oh, please continue,” Levi almost begged which made Nico grin.

He started to slowly thrust into him, both of them moaning quietly now. He felt Levi’s nails digging into his skin, causing them to speed up his thrusts until he set at a pace that they were both satisfied with.

“Fuck fuckfuck, yes. Like this, don’t stop, Oh, please don’t fucking stop,” Levi cried out raggedly. His cheeks were flushed, just like his neck and ears and Nico thought that he was so incredibly attractive.

“Shit, you’re so hot. And so goddamn tight,” Nico groaned and grabbed Levi’s hip.

“Oh god, fuck. Faster. I’m close, I’m so close,” Levi moaned.

“Me too.”

The rhythm that Nico had found before was completely disregarded. Right now, he was just pounding into Levi like his life depended on it as they were both just so fucking close to coming.

Levi was first to dissolve into pleasure.

“Oh god yes! Yeah! Fuuuuuuck!” His brain stopped working for a moment and all he felt was the shockwaves rippling through his body, releasing the long pent-up tension. He breathed heavily as he felt Nico pulsing inside him.

“Oh shit, shit, shit, yes,” he grunted and arched his back, squeezing Levi’s hip firmer before exhaling smoothly and slowly slipping out of Levi. He let go of his hip and collapsed next to him, wrapping his arm loosely around him and smirking.

They were both still breathing heavily when Nico rolled on his side and leaned on his elbow, watching Levi slowly calm down again while letting his hand glide over his torso. His face and chest were still pretty flushed and his skin was warm.

“You’re really pretty,” Nico breathed and played with one of his loose curls. Levi blushed even more and sat up.

“Thanks,” he mumbled as he looked around the room, squinting his eyes as he was searching for his glasses.

“Your glasses?”

“M-hm,” Levi nodded. Nico reached over to the bedside table and gave them to him.

“Thanks.” He put them on and looked around. Their clothes were scattered across the room and he picked up his underwear.

“I – uh, I guess I should go now,” he said as he was putting them on and reaching for his pants.

“You don’t have to.”

“I really should, though. I have to work tomorrow.”

“Of course – uh, can I have your number?” Nico then asked, kneeling behind Levi and letting his hands wander over his shoulders to his chest, leaning his head against Levi’s who stopped in is tracks to think about it for a few seconds, before continuing to put on his pants.

“Uhm – sure”

“You don’t have to, I just –“

“No, no. I’d like to… give you my number,” he turned to look at Nico and gave him a small smile.

After Levi got dressed, they exchanged numbers before saying their goodbyes and Levi leaving the apartment to go home. His friends basically interrogated him about the evening, but he didn’t mind. It was a good evening. Great even. However, he let the fact that they exchanged numbers slip through. He probably won’t text him anyways. Also, it was supposed to be a one-night stand. Nothing more.

-

A few days went by until Levi’s phone started to buzz with Nico’s name on the display. His eyes grew in surprise and his heart suddenly started to pound. Why would he call him? What kind of person still calls people when they could just text them? Oh god, he has to answer soon, very soon. As in now.

“Nico! Hi! Er, hello, what’s up?” Yes, somebody is very chill. And it was definitely not him.

“ _Hey. So what are you doing tonight?”_

“Uhh, not much yet, why?”

“ _Would you like to come over_?”

“Come over? I – Oh. _Ohh_. I – yes. Yes sure, of course, uhh. Yeah.” _Okay stop talking now for fucks sake._

_“Cool, so around 9? I’m at work till 8, but afterwards I got time.”_

“Alright, then 9 it is. Uhm – See you later then.”

“Yes, see you later, Levi,” Nico purred into the phone before he hung up.

Nico sat on the couch in the fellow’s lounge and let out a relived breath that he didn’t know he was holding in. Knowing Levi would come over later just instantly brightened his entire day. Not much later he got paged to patient with a femur fracture who needed surgery, so he spent the rest of his shift there, his full focus on the patient in front of him.

After trying on three different outfits – outfits, not just shirts – Levi finally settled on a dark red shirt to wear. He finished closing up the last button as he looked at the clock and noticed that he should head out soon. He tried to just quietly sneak out of the house, but his roommates were all sitting on the couch in the living room, watching a movie. No way in hell that he could make it past them.

“Hey, where are you going? You’re wearing your good shirt and your hair is all – Oh my god Levi’s got a date!” Taryn exclaimed, causing the other’s heads to turn and look at him.

“Ohhh, damn Schmitt. Another one? Congrats!” Casey grinned.

“It’s not a date. It’s just… I uh… I’m going over to Nico’s okayseeyoulater!” He mumbled and basically fled the scene. His roommates just grinned at each other knowingly.

“One-night stand my ass,” Dahlia chuckled and shook her head.

-

A few hours later the two men were lying on Nico’s bed, naked, with a thin coat of sweat on their bodies from the activities of the past hour.

“So… you’re an intern?” Nico asked, his arms wrapped around Levi’s body, lightly stoking his lower back while looking into his eyes with a surprised smile.

“Yeah… Yeah, surgical intern. But I’m almost done with that, residency starts soon,” Levi explained while being propped up on his hands on Nico’s chest, just enough so that he could look into those dark eyes.

“Are you excited? Do you already know what specialty you want to go into?” Levi shook his head slightly.

“That’s okay. You still got time for that,” Nico assured and rubbed over Levi’s back with a little more pressure.

“And you? You said you’re a fellow. What specialty? How is it?”

“I’m in ortho. And it’s seriously cool. I learn a lot. It’s stressful, but totally worth it,” Nico said and smiled softly. Just thinking of having the job that he had, made him really happy inside. He had been working towards it for years and although he still wasn’t at his end goal and he was currently under a lot of pressure, he loved every second of it.

Levi returned the smile and leaned over to gently kiss him. Nico’s eyebrows jumped up in surprise, but he didn’t pull away. It was nice.

They hadn’t kissed like that before, but Nico loved it. It felt so soft, so pure.

“What was that for?”

“I just… Your smile is really beautiful,” Levi confessed and caressed his cheek.

-

Here’s the thing. Normally, he hated those winking smileys. Whenever he accidentally sent them, he felt like he was offering up his body to that person. Which was awkward when he sent it to his mom. Receiving them was just as awkward.

But receiving them from Nico… well let’s just say that he couldn’t get up fast enough. The two have been meeting like this for weeks now. And it was great. Nico was great. Of course he was.

When Nico got out of the hospital, his stomach was practically begging him to get some food, so he stopped by the Korean place near his building to pick something up. He checked his watch and noticed that it was already past 8. Levi would come over in an hour, maybe he was also hungry. Nico ordered a few more different things since he didn’t know what Levi would like and then rushed to his place to shower.

Just as he finished putting on clothes, the doorbell rang. He rubbed the towel one more time over his hair to dry it and threw it into the laundry bin on the way to open the door.

“Hey.” Levi was beaming when he saw him.

“Hey.” Nico grinned and stepped aside to let him in. He was about to say something about sitting down first to eat and talk a little, but Levi interrupted his train of thought.

“You ordered food?” The intern asked as he already pulled the sweatshirt over his head.

“I uh – brought it on the way back from the hospital. I thought –“

“Great idea, we can eat that later if we need more energy,” the younger man purred before hungrily attacking Nico’s mouth. The taller man chuckled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Levi as they were stumbling into the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind them.

Nico grinned as he roughly pulled down Levi’s briefs and squeezed his ass, knowing that he’ll get out a soft moan from the man on top of him. He might not know much about him personally yet, but he did know what kind of touch Levi liked and how he’ll get to hear those different moans and whimpers and how to get him to beg for more.

He knew every inch of Levi’s body, how to make him scream in ecstasy and whisper in desire. He knew exactly where to touch him and what to say to make him come untouched.

And yet he didn’t know a thing about him outside the bedroom, except for that he likes tequila and is a surgical intern. That was actually why he was ordering the food. He wanted to sit down with him and just talk a bit. Eat something, share some stories, the usual. But when Levi just took off his sweater, he couldn’t think straight anymore. That man’s confidence was so damn hot, he had no words.

And then, Nico’s stomach claimed the attention with a loud rumble.

“Oh? Somebody is hungry. Want to eat something?” Levi asked with a grin while softly patting Nico’s stomach.

“Oh, no. I’m fine, really,” Nico tried to play it off, but then his stomach growled again, and Levi raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Sure, when did you eat the last time?”

“Uhhh – I don’t really know. It’s been a while. Maybe when I ate breakfa–“

“Nico! Okay, we’re gonna eat something first. Come on,” he shook his head in disbelief and took Nico’s hand, pulling up and into the living room where the food was, as well as their clothes that were scattered across the floor.

“Hey, can I borrow some, I don’t know... sweatpants or something?” Levi asked after he put on his underwear.

“Sure, gimme a second.” With that Nico disappeared into the bedroom again. A minute later he came back, a pair of sweatpants on himself and another pair plus one of his hoodies on his arm, giving it to Levi.

“So, you don’t want to look at this anymore, or…?” Levi teased as he put on both items of clothing.

“What? No I just – your hands are cold so I thought –“

“Just kidding. Thank you,” Levi giggled. “But I don’t think they’re going to get much warmer today,” he added as he let them glide down Nico’s warm chest to his hip. He slid them under Nico’s sweats and underwear, cupping his ass.

Levi just grinned and squeezed it before remembering what their current objective was: Food.

“As much as I’d like to continue this, let’s eat,” Levi giggled and sat down on the couch, pulling Nico right next to him. Putting a blanket over them, the man had one arm wrapped around Levi’s shoulder, pulling him closer. Levi thought that it would be more practical if they went through the boxes together with him holding them, so they could both eat and stay in this position.

“Want to watch something? I’m currently watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine,” Nico suggested with the remote in his hand. Levi smiled and nodded.

“Sounds great.”

He gave Nico a pair of chopsticks before grabbing his own, holding the box of food in his left hand for both of them to comfortably be able to get some food into their stomachs while following Jake’s plan for the annual Halloween Heist.

Going through several boxes of food, Levi gave up after the fourth, but Nico was still going strong at box 6. Levi had rested his head against Nico’s shoulder while holding the box for him.

“So,” Nico started before finishing chewing his last bite, “how did you decide on medicine?” Levi huffed out a gentle laugh.

“Oh, it was pretty much just me being amazed as a kid when I had…”

They sat there for hours just talking about their dreams and wishes they had as children, their favorite books and movies and many other things until Nico shut off the TV and they both moved to the bedroom. They stripped down to their underwear and cuddled up under the warm blanket with Levi laying his head on Nico’s chest and Nico holding him close.

“This is nice,” Levi mumbled tired. The day really took a toll on him and he felt like he could fall asleep any second now. He really did his best to keep his eyes open, but being so close to Nico, feeling his warmth just felt too good to fight it.

“Yeah it is,” Nico agreed.

“I should go soon or I’ll fall asleep,” Levi muttered listless. He didn’t want to go per se, but he never stayed the night before and after all they were just –

“Stay.”

“Okay.” Less than thirty seconds later, Levi was already asleep. Nico smiled and pressed a soft kiss into Levi’s curls before shutting off the light and closing his eyes. Falling asleep with Levi in his arms was something he could get used to. And maybe he would.

-

The B-Team squad, as Taryn called themselves, was hanging out in the living room, watching a movie and playing cards. Halfway through the movie Casey jumped up and sped to the bathroom, the three-day old burrito probably wasn’t his best choice for dinner. The remaining three cackled and continued to play without him until Dahlia demanded a little break from all those numbers. She leaned back in the armchair as she turned to look at Levi.

“Hey, how is your… thing with that hot guy going? Is he your boyfriend now?”

“What?” Levi frowned confused. “No, it’s… It’s just sex.”

Taryn raised an eyebrow. “Does he know that too?”

“It’s. just. sex.”

“Just sex? Just sex doesn’t mean staying the night. Just sex doesn’t mean staying the night without even having sex,” she pointed out.

“What? How do you even know about that?” He certainly didn’t tell them, because he knew that this would land him in this exact situation.

“Oh, Link told me. And he heard it from Nico,” she explained with a smirk.

“Link? Are you now buddies or something?”

“He’s cool. And he’s just looking out for his friend, you know. Just like we are doing for you. So,” she sat up straight and gave him a stern look, “what’s going on between the two of you?”

He rolled his eyes and huffed. “Okay, why are you so on my ass about it?”

Taryn sighed. “Levi, listen. You’re our friend. And we love you,” Dahlia nodded in agreement, “But you really should think about what you want. And then talk to him about it. He’s a really nice guy. If you don’t want more, he deserves to know. If you do, however…”

“…let us plan the wedding. Pleaaase!” Dahlia finished, causing the other two to chuckle.

“What are you laughing about?” Casey asked when he came back from the bathroom.

“Oh, just about the fact that out of us four, Levi has the most active sex life,” Taryn laughed.

Casey snorted. “I still can’t believe you’re doing it with him on a regular basis. Remarkable.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be my friends? Why are you like this?” He shook his head with fake disappointment on his face.

“It’s not you, but have you looked at him? He’s hotter than anybody that works in our hospital. Well, maybe except Dr. Wilson she’s pretty hot too – Oh my god. You slept with her too!” Dahlia’s eyes grew so big they were about to pop out when she realized that he slept with two of the hottest people she knew.

Taryn hit her thigh when the memory of Levi telling them about Wilson came back to her mind.

“How. Just _how_. Teach me.”

“Listen, I don’t know what it is about this anxious mess, but hot people found a liking to it. Either you have it, or you don’t,” Levi explained with a shit-eating grin.

“Oh, shut the fuck up!” “We’re all anxious.” “I really hate you.” The three were yelling as they hit him with the pillows.

-

Whenever Nico opened his mouth, Levi would have to fight the urge to just jump him. Granted, the whole point of him coming over was to basically jump Nico. His deep, smooth voice did things to him that nobody else could. But not just his voice alone could drive Levi up the walls. The carefully chosen and always perfect words were a big part of the younger man's blissful suffering. Who wouldn't want to listen to this dark voice?

Levi knew that it was game over the moment he saw that look on Nico’s face. He had never seen it before but was eager to find out what it meant for the evening.

Levi was already naked before they even set foot into the bedroom. Nico still had on his boxers. Levi was about to push them down when Nico gave his hands a little clap to keep them away from his waistband. The other man gave him a confused look right before he got pushed down onto Nico’s bed.

“You are not going to touch anything tonight. Not me and not yourself. I’m the only one who does the touching tonight, alright?” His eyes were even darker than usual, and Levi needed a moment to register what Nico had just said. He didn’t react in any kind of way, so Nico softened his expression and brought up a hand to gently cup his cheek.

“Are you okay?” Levi nodded.

“Do you want me to continue?” He nodded again.

“Okay. But you have to tell me if there’s something you don’t agree with, or that you want, alright?”

“Yes, yes I will,” Levi whispered and was about to touch Nico’s cheek when he remembered that he was not supposed to do that. Nico chuckled when he saw that and leaned down to suck on Levi’s neck. He slowly moved his mouth down to his collarbone where he carefully bit down a little, making the man under him yelp. Nico’s lips curled up into a pleased smirk, so he bit down a little harder, another yelp coming out of Levi’s mouth, before moving on to his nipple.

He had found out that if he flicked his tongue over it, he’d get to hear the cutest little squeal. So he did exactly that and was rewarded with the desperate sound that he loved hearing.

“If you want me to suck you off or fuck you, you just have to say it.”

“Hnnng, Nico.”

“What? What is it that you want, babe? Do you want me to fuck you? Or do you want me to wait a little bit longer? Do you want to wait or get fucked? Huh?”

“Mhhh – I”

“You’re in control, baby. Just say the word and I’ll release you in any way you want me to.”

“M-hm,” Levi just nodded.

“Oh I see. Does it feel good? Does it feel good to be teased like that? Does it feel like you’re going insane, because it’s this little, permanent itch that you just can’t scratch? You know, maybe _you_ can’t scratch it. But you can let me scratch it and release all that tension. It’ll be the best scratch you’ve ever had, I promise,” Nico purred and lightly brushed over his cheek before his lips were wandering down over his stomach to his thighs.

“Oh god shut up!” Levi cried out frustrated.

“Shut up? You want me to shut up?”

“Yes. Shut up. But don’t fucking stop.”

Nico smirked. He silently moved from the inside of his thighs to his neck until he nibbled on his earlobe, gently biting it before sucking at the skin right behind his ear.

“Oh god, no, talk. Please talk.”

“What do you want me to say? Do you want me to tell you about the ways I could make you come tonight?”

“Oh god, fuck. Yes, please,” Levi begged. All he wanted to do was to just touch him. His body basically begged him to reach out and touch those shoulders, but he restrained himself from doing so. No, tonight was not the night for that.

“What do you want me to do, baby? Do you want me to suck your dick? Or fuck you?” He grabbed Levi’s ass and squeezed it a little, a whimper falling out of the younger one’s mouth.

Normally, he would’ve said fuck me. But that was way too much work right now. No, he just wanted to come tonight. And he was sure that he probably wouldn’t even last three seconds.

“Suck me,” he groaned.

“Yeah? You want me to suck your dick real slow while lightly grazing it with my teeth? My tongue swirling around your tip, oh babe, I can already taste your precum. Do you want me to suck it like that? Slowly? Torturing you even more with the anticipation of that sweet, sweet release, but then, and that's important, before you come, I’ll stop.  And you're not allowed to come yet, do you hear me?   You're not allowed to come without my permission. And I'm gonna make you beg. I'm gonna make you beg so hard that you’ll promise me anything just so that I finally give you the permission to come all over yourself.”

“Jeesus, Nico.”

“Or do you want me to be quick? Shoving your whole cock down my throat. Having trouble breathing cause it almost fills me up completely. You're basically fucking my mouth while grabbing my hair and pulling it hard and then, when you're oh so close, you're ramming your cock even deeper into my hot mouth. I swallow the first drips of cum before the whole load follows, filling up my mouth and dripping down from the sides cause it's just too much for me to take.”

“Fuck,” Levi cursed, “I don’t care.”

“That’s not how things are going. Tell me what you want me to do or I’m just gonna leave you like that. And remember that you’re not allowed to touch yourself,” Nico reminded him with a cocky smirk.

“You fucking –“

“Hmm?”

“Okay, okay! Fuck. Slow. Do it slow,” Levi grunted.

“Wow babe. You’re full of surprises. I like it,” Nico grinned as he went down on him to do exactly what he promised him to.

Nico’s lips were already a little swollen from licking and sucking Levi, when the man under him made strangled noises.

“Fuck Nico I’m close. I’m so –“

“But you’re not going to. Not yet.”

“Oh god, please, Nico. Fuck.” He threw his head back and focused on the ceiling, his breathing. Just anything that distracted him from the sensation of being oh-so close to coming.

One of his hands was buried in Nico’s hair, grabbing it tightly while the other was grabbing the bedsheet. He didn’t care anymore that he wasn’t supposed to touch him. Nothing mattered.

“Nico, Nico, Nico, Nico, Nicooo! Please! Please!” He begged needy, his voice almost an octave higher than usual.

“What babe? What do you want?”

“I – I…”

“What? You have to say it. I can’t read your mind yet,” Nico teased and gave the tip of Levi’s cock another swirl.

“Nico! I swear to god, please! Just let me finally come! I don’t know how much longer I can hold on,” Levi pleaded.

“Oh I’m pretty sure you can hold on just a teeny tiny bit longer.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Nico! Let me… please baby I can’t – Just lemme come,“ he sobbed incoherently, giving Nico the most desperate look. This was it. He was so close, already being so close to seeing stars. He couldn’t hold it back for much longer. Nico’s lips curled up in a smirk and he bit his lower lip, sucking one more time on his cock like a lollipop before releasing it with a pop and laying down next to him.

“Alright. You can come now, babe.”

“Oh god fuck, fuck, fuck, yes. Shit, Nico. Oh Nico,” Levi cried out. As everything slightly faded to black for a moment, he was blindly searching for Nico’s hand, grabbing it when he found it and squeezing it tightly while still feeling his whole body pulsating. This was the most intense orgasm he had ever felt.

“That was… wow,” Levi whispered and took Nico’s face between his hands, pulling him closer and kissing him passionately while letting one of his hands glide down his body down to Nico’s cock, wanting to get him off too, before being stopped by Nico.

“But you didn’t –“ Levi started, looking up into Nico’s warm eyes.

“I don’t need to tonight.” He reached over to get a tissue to clean up Levi’s cum from his stomach.

“But I did.“

“I wanted you to,” Nico replied and pressed a gentle peck on the top of Levi’s nose which softened the expression on his face. He smiled and rested his head on Nico’s chest, one hand next to his face on Nico’s warm skin. Nico felt always comfortable warm. He was probably the exact opposite since his hands were cold all the time. But Nico didn’t seem to mind.

“Okay, not that I mind what just happened. That shit was hot,” Levi chuckled while doodling random shapes on Nico’s stomach with his finger, “But why…”

“I… just saw you and it kinda happened,” Nico laughed softly and pressed a kiss onto Levi’s forehead.

The younger man was exhausted.

“Oh, and that babe thing…?”

“Too much?“

“No. No, I like it,” Levi smiled tired as his eyes slowly fell shut.

-

“Hey, what’s going on? Are you ok –“

All he felt was Levi wrapping his arms tightly around his body. Surprised, he put his arms around him and kicked the door closed with his foot. He gently stroked Levi’s back and pressed little calming kisses into his hairline.

He had no idea what had happened, he just got an upset call from Levi asking if he was home and 5 minutes later he was standing in front of his door.

Not saying anything, he led Levi to the couch and sat down with him. Holding him close, he pressed soft kissed into his hair and whispered sweet nothings into his ear until he stopped crying.

“I’m here, baby. You can tell me everything if you want to. Or say nothing. Whatever you want, we can do it,” he whispered and held him close. He carefully took off Levi’s glasses, putting them on the coffee table in front of them. Levi just nodded slightly and buried his face in Nico’s chest, holding onto his broad shoulders.

“I –“ Levi began, but couldn’t continue. Everything was too much right now. He just needed to be held by Nico. Because in Nico’s arms, he was safe. In Nico’s arms, nobody could hurt him.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say a thing,” Nico whispered and kissed his forehead. He stroked Levi’s back in calming motions until he sat up and looked at Nico.

“I lost a patient. I knew him for years, he was one of my first patients ever. And today he died,” he breathed. “He and his husband were so sweet just – so fucking sweet. I will never forget his cries when we had to tell him that –“

“It’s okay, hey. I’m here,” Nico whispered and pulled him closer. Levi nodded a little, staring into Nico’s eyes before he suddenly pressed his lips against Nico’s, kissing him passionately, but being gently pushed away. He furrowed his brow in confusion. Did he do something wrong?

“Levi –“

“Mhh, can we – can we just?”

“Levi…”

“Nico please,” he let out a frustrated groan.

“You can’t just use me for sex like that,” Nico explained and shook his head a little.

“What? Why not? Isn’t that what we’re doing? Having sex? No strings attached?” Levi asked a little annoyed.

“Excuse me? ”

“What.”

“I can’t believe you just… Is that really what this is to you? Just sex?” Nico asked in disbelief.

“Well, what is it for you? We have sex and I leave.”

“But that’s not what happened the past few weeks,” he countered.

“What?”

Nico huffed. Did he really misunderstand the whole situation? No, there was no way. There was more. “You gave me your number when I asked. You agreed to meet me again.”

“And then I left.”

“Sometimes you stayed. Sometimes we didn’t even have sex. We just talked. We just talked and you fell asleep in my arms. And you call that nothing but sex?” He was hurt. He was so goddamn hurt he just wanted to be alone and cry. Wow. How did not see that this wasn’t as serious for Levi as it was for him? How did he miss that? Judging from his actions, he was so sure that Levi felt the same.

“Nico I –“

“I think you should go,” he said coldly.

“What?”

“I think. You should go. Please. Please just go, Levi,” Nico sighed and looked away. He was such a fool. How didn’t he notice that? He thought they were on the same page. But apparently, they were not.

“Nico, I’m sorry. Can’t we just –“

“No. I want more. And I thought you did too. So go. Please, just go,” he croaked.

“I –“ Levi took a deep breath and nodded slightly before taking his jacket. He turned around one more time to look at Nico, but the man had already turned his back on him. With a sigh he turned around and left the apartment that he had spent so many nights in.

-

When Levi was lying in bed that evening, he felt lonely. It was weird not having Nico next to him. He missed his strong arms around his body and his hot breath on his neck. He missed the way the other man’s hands would rest on his stomach, gently caressing it with his thumbs. He missed the soft kisses and the lengthy conversation they would –

He jumped to sit up straight. With his eyes growing, he put his hand in front of his mouth and shook his head.

“Oh my god. He was right,” he whispered as he jumped out of bed.

“Fuck. Fuck. I’m the biggest idiot,” he muttered pissed as he went downstairs, hoping that his roommates were still there. Fortunately, there was still noise coming from the living room area. He exhaled in relief before silently slipping into the spot next to Taryn, putting his head on her shoulder and staring blankly into the direction of the TV. His friends didn't say a word. Instead, Taryn put her arm around him without a word and stroked his back. He would speak up if he wanted to talk.

"Hey, anybody want some tea?" Casey asked as he got up to go to the kitchen.

"Yes, me please," Dahlia said.

"Me too. Levi?" Taryn turned to him, waiting for an answer, but he didn't say a word as he was still spacing out. He only returned back to reality when Taryn gently poked him.

"Huh?" He jumped a little and looked up at his friends.

"Do you also want some tea?" Casey asked again.

"Oh. I uh. Sure. Thanks," Levi mumbled and nodded.

He leaned back to rest his head onto Taryn's shoulder and sighed. This whole thing was a mess. It was a mess and he wished that he would've just shut his mouth. He could've been lying in bed with Nico right now. He could've been touching his warm skin and kissing his soft lips.

“I fucked up,” he muttered.

“What did you do?” Taryn asked, but Levi didn’t answer right away. He stayed silent for a couple of minutes until he sat up again and looked at his friend.

“You were right,” he whispered. “He wanted more. And I was too much of a moron to see that I wanted him too. I told him that I was just there for the sex when I knew that it wasn’t the truth. Not at all. I mean, my patient died. And the person I wanted to console me was him. So I went there.”

“Oh Levi,” she sighed. Dahlia got up and pulled out the other part of the couch, so they had more space. She then sat down next to Levi and patted his knee.

When Casey came back from the kitchen he already knew what was up. Whenever someone rolled out the couch like that, it meant that one of them seriously needed to talk. It was obvious that it was about Levi and Nico, so he gave everyone their cups and sat down in front of Levi, forming a circle. Or a square. Whatever.

They were still talking an hour later and meanwhile Levi’s head was in Dahlia’s lap while Taryn and Casey sat next to him, each holding one of his hands.

“You know… You could just go back and talk to him,” Casey suggested.

“What, now?” Levi furrowed his brow. He was already in his jammies.

“Sure, why not?” Dahlia agreed. Levi closed his eyes and sighed.

“I – It’s just – What should I even tell him? What if he doesn’t even want to open the door for me? He sounded so hurt. I don’t… I don’t want to make it worse.”

“Levi, shut up. I’m saying this as your friend. You’re just afraid. And that’s okay. But don’t blame it on him. You fucked up and you have to fix it if you want to be with him,” Taryn finally said. Levi’s eyes opened again, and he nodded.

“You know what? You’re right. You’re absolutely right. I’ll go there. Now.” His friends were cheering him on as he got up.

“Go get your man!” Casey exclaimed while Levi was walking towards the door before he came to a sudden stop.

“What’s wrong?” Dahlia asked confused.

“I don’t know, but maybe I should change into something different than my jammies,” he replied as he already ran upstairs.

-

Levi got lucky, because the moment he arrived at the building’s entrance, somebody was leaving so he didn’t have to ring the bell yet. Instead, he had a few more minutes to prepare himself for the upcoming conversation. That is of course if Nico doesn’t shut the door in his face.

As he got on the elevator, he felt his heart drop into his stomach. This was a bad idea. Shit, he should just go back home. He should go back home, slip under his blanket and sleep forever. But now, he couldn’t do that. He had to at least try and talk to him.

Stepping out of the elevator, his heart beat faster with every step he took. His breath became shallow and everything in his head yelled at him to turn around and run away. But why should he? Just because he was afraid? Levi has been afraid of many things for far too long. Tonight he would take his chance, even if that meant that he could get his heart broken.

The moment Levi was about to knock on Nico's door, it swung open. But behind the door wasn’t Nico, but a guy that he has never seen before in his life. Levi furrowed his brow in confusion. What was he doing here? Was he at the wrong door?

"Oh, I'm sorry. Wrong door I guess. Uh–“ He apologized and was about to turn around when he heard a familiar voice coming out of the apartment.

"Levi? What uh.  What are you –“

Oh no. Oh no, now he felt absolutely ridiculous. Why did he come here? This was a bullshit idea.

"Oh. Oh God. I – Oh God I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here." he stuttered and quickly turned around to run away, aiming towards the open elevator at the end of the corridor, but was stopped by Nico’s hand on his arm.

“Wait,” Nico pleaded, but Levi couldn’t look him in the eye. He just shook his head and focused his eye on the floor.

“Nico. Please, let me go. I shouldn't have come here," he whispered and pulled away his arm, now taking quick steps towards the elevator.

However, thanks to his luck, the doors closed right in front of his nose. Great. Oh, that was just great. He thought about taking the stairs, but those were at the other end of the corridor and to get there he would have to walk past Nico and that guy again and that was something he just really didn't want to do.

Nico sighed and was about to step outside to follow him, when his friend stopped him.

“Let me, okay? Go back inside and make yourself some tea,” he said and Nico just nodded before he went back inside and closed the door. If Levi didn’t want to talk to him, then he would not run after him. Not after what he said today.

“So, you're the famous Levi, huh?” The man asked as he slipped into elevator right before the doors closed. It was more stating a fact since he clearly heard Nico say his name.

“Excuse me?”

"You're the guy Nico's so in love with." Levi’s mouth gaped open for a moment. Who was this guy and what was he trying to do? Intimidate him, because he wanted Nico all to himself?

"What do you..."

"Listen, dude. I don't wanna get into this thing between the two of you. I'm just a friend who listens to his friend's heartbreak."

“Oh,” Levi murmured. What was he supposed to do with this information now? Should he just go home? Or go back to Nico, praying that he’ll still open the door? In that moment the elevator door opened.

"I uh... " Maybe that guy was right. Maybe he should just go back up and tell him how he feels. That he was a colossal idiot and that he wants a second chance. Yes. Yes, he would do that.

"You're going back up?" Levi just nodded.

"Good decision," the man chuckled and waved him goodbye before leaving the building. The second the doors closed, Levi panicked again. What if Nico didn’t want him anymore? What if he just fucked everything up by running away like that?

The elevator’s door opened way too quickly again for Levi’s liking, but he took all the strength he had to walk towards Nico’s apartment and knocked. For a moment, he didn’t hear a sound coming from inside the apartment, so he knocked again and a few seconds later, it opened.

“You’re back,” Nico breathed.

“Yeah… Can I – Can I come in? Can we talk?” Levi asked carefully and fiddled with his fingers. “Please?” He added.

It took Nico a second to react, but he stepped aside and let him in. This was new for them. Levi had never entered the apartment like that. Without instantly touching or kissing him. It was weird and all he wanted to do, was to touch him.

“I’m sorry,” Levi said after a few seconds of heavy silence. He took a step towards Nico, not knowing what to do. He wanted to reach out but knew that this wasn’t the time for it.

“I’m sorry, I was an idiot. You were right, there is more between us. We didn’t just have sex. It was so much more, but I was – I was too dumb to realize it,” he finally said, his voice unsteady and eyes glassy.

“You were an ass,” Nico agreed. He tried not to show any kind of emotion, but it was hard, because all he wanted to do was to hold him tight and to never let go. But this wasn’t an option right now. He was hurt. So very hurt. And he didn’t know what else to say so he let Levi continue to talk.

“It’s just – I didn’t expect you to,” Levi trailed off. “Forget it – uhm I’m sorry,” he quickly added. It wasn’t Nico’s fault that he was so insecure.

Nico furrowed his brow in confusion. “Didn’t expect me to what?” He asked. His voice was so quiet, he was afraid that it would break and him with it.

“To actually like me. I didn’t expect you to like me. So, I pushed my emotions away, because I was afraid of getting hurt. And – I’m sorry for the things I said. I was overwhelmed by everything and just –“

“You didn’t… expect me to like you? What are you talking about? I do. And I have liked you the whole time,”Nico frowned. Wasn’t it obvious that he liked him? He thought it was, since his friends could tell.

“But why, Nico? It doesn’t make sense. It doesn’t make sense that you like me. Not at all.” Levi’s voice was weak, and he couldn’t look Nico in the eye anymore, so he looked down at his shoes.

“Oh Baby, to me it makes all the sense in the world” Nico whispered as he was closing the distance between them and gently cupping Levi’s cheek. Levi’s head snapped up in surprise at the use of that term of endearment.

“I like you. I do. And I want to be with you,” he added and wrapped his arm around Levi’s waist, pulling him closer. “So, what do you think?”

Levi furrowed his brow. Was he being serious? After everything that just happened today?

“Are you – I mean… You still want me? After everything I said today?” he asked completely stunned.

“I mean, I could sulk for a few days, but honestly? I don’t want that. I don’t want to spend the night without you. You apologized and as long as you’re not bullshitting me, I forgive you,” Nico explained, leaning his forehead against Levi’s and smiling softly at him.

“I don’t deserve you. Not at all. You are –“ He was interrupted by Nico’s soft lips on his. They both giggled, and Levi threw his arms around Nico’s neck, holding onto him closely and carefully grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck.

Yes, this is where he’s supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'll be a very happy bean if you'd leave a comment.  
> If you got a prompt or just wanna talk I'm [orthoglasses](http://orthoglasses.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! Also check out my [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtdrJQTqrsvXWVnjtQ4ROqQ) channel where I post schmico edits!  
> Ok that's it. Byeee!


End file.
